


Heartless

by seriouslyreallysoft



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Cute Lucifer, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Lucifer, Honest, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Loneliness, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer being honest, Morning Star, No Spoilers, POV Third Person, Pride, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Sadness, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sincere, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Lucifer, avatar of pride, but i hope it was worth the read, genuine, i dont know how to feel about this, i love lucifer (obey me), otome games, soft lucifer, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyreallysoft/pseuds/seriouslyreallysoft
Summary: Lucifer gets soft
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader, Lucifer/yn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Obey Me





	Heartless

“People say that I am heartless.”

If it were true he wouldn’t know, and though things always seemed more absolute when spoken to air, some part of him couldn’t help but think that something about that notion didn’t seem quite right. At least not when his gaze fell over the soft outlines of her face and the comfortable silence of the room found rest somewhere far behind their world reserved for two. Seldom had Lucifer found comfort in the quiet of places like these, where the thumping of rain against the windows of that small, lonely room could easily be mistaken for aggression and the rise and fall of breaths held wafts of time so fleeting, but as his fingers traced the veins of her wrist, he found that he wouldn’t mind staying in that room for however long she stays. Forever in that place seemed not at all long and right there with her warmth tucked beside the pulse in his chest, for the first time in a long time the present felt so precious he thought he might start to cry. There in the fading light he could only think to wish, wish that she’d graze a finger upon the streams charting the sides of his cheek so that she may bear witness to the last shards of paradise on his body.

Tears were to humanity a connection to childhood, in Lucifer they were indicators of innocence and the pieces of heaven he held before his fall, and all of the world seemed to have gathered around this Lucifer who wept so freely, whose cries spoke of love as though he were beneath the sun once more. Though he failed the first time —

“People say that I am heartless,” — he tried once more, the slight smell of her and futures too precious to know more of drifting into this tiny, wandering dream. With the smallest tremble his fingers followed the flow of skin behind her ear as if Lucifer saw in them fallen petals in a river, drifting upon the endless body of where love and the universe meet in their kiss. He hoped for her expanse to bring him too, even if being stationed by her side would mean revealing pieces of himself to wind and rain.

_I wouldn’t even mind touch, not if it’s yours, not if it’s by your eyes which touch and find in me love so sweetly._

“and maybe I don’t know what makes a heart, at least not anymore. Some nights I wish I did, but I guess the loss of those things are normal when you’ve fallen so far,” he mused.

The moment’s chill left his voice undressed, pride and pretense discarded somewhere forgotten, made useless. There was only Lucifer now, and with every piece of existence in this world, he was the roses of Elagabalus laid bare for her eyes. Stray hair slumped upon the side of his face, and some part of eternity let out a sigh in her slumber for she too was bewitched by him, much like the dark which fell on his shoulder in her exhaustion. If shadows had casted upon the above by now it meant very little, and Lucifer cared not for the sun’s rest nor for the star’s glimmer for moonlight was enough to make out the necessity for sleep beneath her eyes, was enough to assure him that it was him that she touched, him that she shown her warmth upon.

“but when time is passed like this,”

_With the heavens witness to us as if sinners and believers are distinct no more, like things like this, things like what exists between you and me, mean much more, much different than the hurt from a crime or tears from a deed._

“and when the scent of you is deemed the sole reason for my breathing, like whoever came up with the idea of me had the thought of you within the same breath,”

_When the image of you like this, at peace under moonlight and the company of stars gleaming down on you as if they’ve already accepted you amongst their ranks, is all that I can envision behind every blink,_

“I think you are the sweetest thing.”

And they embraced where believers could not find them, among the shades of silence, and though sadness could not reach the embrace of those whose souls touched where bodies cannot, Lucifer still wept between kisses.

“Somehow, questions of hearts and sinners become meaningless when I can hold you so dearly, when short-lived riches abandon me as I lay here waiting, in hopes that you would kiss me, at least just this once once more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I thought it would be worth a shot posting on here as well. I really hope you like it, and if you'd like, you can follow me on my tumblr (where I go by @sof-angel). I'd love to get to know you there! Love it? Hate it? Please let me know as it helps me be the best I can for you guys :). I used #23. “people say that I am heartless” and #28. “I think you are the sweetest thing” from @drink-it-write-it ‘s pinterest based prompts list.


End file.
